First meeting
by marbienl
Summary: Pre-LOTR. How Aragorn met his foster brothers (Elladan and Elrohir).


**Title: First meeting  
  
**Author**: marbienl  
  
**Disclaimer**: don't own any of them. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
**Summary**: A young Aragorn meets Elladan and Elrohir for the first time after his parents are killed.  
  
**A/N**: This is kinda AU since both his parents are killed. The circumstances in which he meets the twins are purely fictional. And I am not a doctor so the symptoms and any treatment shall likely be off (a bit).  
  
~~~  
  
The little boy looked at the bodies surrounding him. They frightened him. They were the bodies of slain orcs and their blood was spilling onto the ground, smelling awful and their dead carcasses were reaching their long arms at him, as if even in death trying to hurt him.  
  
The child whimpered. It was cold this morning and he hardly had any protection against it. The horrible creatures had ripped at his clothes and scratched his skin. The blood had dried on his body and he grew colder by the minute. He had no cloak with which to keep warm and he was terrified to leave his safe spot to take one from the evil creatures. So he sat huddled between some large rocks; unreachable by the monsters.  
  
All surrounding him were dead. The child whimpered. _Daddy… mommy.__ He had seen the creatures attack his parents. They had been bleeding too before they grew completely still – their eyes staring unseeing ahead. He had run to them then, shaking them, trying to wake them up, but they never woke. Then those monsters had come and hurt him. The battle had been going in full progress then and soon there was a warrior fighting the orcs, giving the boy the chance to flee to his shelter.  
  
He coughed and a rattle could be heard in his chest. It hurt when he coughed, but besides that it felt as if he would choke. His heart hurt so badly with the loss he felt. Tears ran freely down his cheeks as he cried for his parents.  
  
Suddenly, he stilled. He thought he had heard something. He listened hard and thought he could hear soft footsteps coming closer. He didn't know who it was, so he became as quiet as a mouse. He thought whoever was out there would hear him by his loud breathing alone, so he tried to hold his breath.   
  
Just then the footsteps stilled and he could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest. _Oh no, bad people… they found me!_ He thought.  
  
"It's all right little one, I won't hurt you. I'm a friend of your father. Could you come out, please?" A voice said.  
  
The child panicked. The person knew where he was hiding!   
  
"Please, I'm not one of the bad people. You can trust me. My name is Elladan, I have known your father since he was your own age. Please Aragorn – trust me."  
  
Aragorn looked up and wiped the tears from his eyes. He inched closer to the opening in the rocks and saw to his amazement an elf. His mouth dropped open at the sight and his eyes became as big as saucers.  
  
"You 'n elf!" He whispered in awe.  
  
Elladan smiled. "Yes I am." He looked at the child he saw before him, cowering between the rocks. He knew that the child was only two years old. Arathorn had been so happy when his wife had birthed a son – Elladan and Elrohir had heard his proud stories every time he saw the elves. The child was shivering in the cold air and the elf could see dried blood on the small body. He also had heard him cough a moment ago and knew that the child in all likelihood was coming down with at the very least a bad cold – it could become pneumonia. The best thing was to get the child back to Rivendell as soon as possible.   
  
Elladan took off his cloak and handed it to the shivering figure. "Here, would you like this? You'll be a lot warmer with this on."  
  
The small child looked at the cloak the elf held out to him. He really was cold, but, without the cloak the elf would be cold too! He couldn't just let him be cold so he himself could be warm, could he? "No tsank you.  'ts yowse 'n you be cold."  
  
Elladan smiled a soft smile. "No, it's all right. You wear it. I'm an elf and elves aren't bothered by the cold as humans are. I'll be fine." He held the cloak closer to the child.  
  
Aragorn looked at the tall elf before him, seeing the truth written in his eyes. Hesitantly, he reached for the cloak as he stepped out of his hiding place completely. Elladan helped him putting it on. It was much too big for Aragorn, but at least he was warmer now. "Tsank you." He said softly as Elladan picked him up in his arms and carried him away from that awful place. He rested his head against the elf's shoulder and closed his eyes, trusting the elf to get them somewhere safe.  
  
Elladan walked to where the last of his people were sitting. The others were either dead or had returned homeward, being wounded in battle. His eyes searched the people round him till he spotted whom he had been searching for. With the precious bundle in his arms he made his way over to his brother.  
  
Elrohir looked weary. He sat near a tree a little from the other people away. Today had been a day of many losses. That was always the hard thing of a battle – losing people you cared about. The only good thing about this day was that they had killed all the orcs.  
  
"Hello brother." He spoke softly so as not to wake the sleeping child in his arms.  
  
Elrohir looked up, startled out of his reveries. He was glad to see his brother; he had been uncertain how he fared. He raised an eyebrow when he spotted the bundle in his twin's arms.  
  
"It's Arathorn's boy." He answered the unspoken question.  
  
Elrohir eyes held a sadness in them. "Aragorn?"  
  
Elladan nodded. "Have you seen Arathorn?" He asked as he carefully laid Aragorn down, cleaning the cuts the orcs had made on the small body and looking for other injuries.  
  
Elrohir, helping his brother with the toddler, turned a pained look at him. "I'm sorry Elladan. He's dead… We found him and Gilraen some distance from here. We have cared for their bodies; they will get the honor they deserve."  
  
"What will happen with this little one?"  
  
"He will come and live with us. After all, he's family. Besides, that's what Arathorn wanted. He had spoken of this possibility with Ada some time ago. It's as if he knew something would happen… Besides, Rivendell is the only place where he is safe now, being Isildur's heir."  
  
"Well, let us begin our journey home then."  
  
They finished treating Aragorn's cuts, thankfully, he wasn't injured further. He had some bruises and still there was the possibility the child would die if it indeed was pneumonia they were dealing with. Elladan picked the child up and together they walked to two horses nearby and mounted them. Elladan gave Aragorn to Elrohir when he was mounted and climbed upon his own horse. This jostling woke the human child and he blinked blearily.   
  
"Daddy?" He asked before he remembered and started to cry again.  
  
Elrohir calmed him with soothing words until the tears stopped. The boy looked at Elladan. "Where do I go now?" He asked.  
  
"You'll come live with us from now on. We'll be your big brothers and we will not let anything happen to you."  A voice behind him said.  
  
Aragorn looked behind him and blinked a couple of times. Then a frown appeared on his face as he looked first from Elladan and then to Elrohir.  
  
"Eldan?" He asked of Elrohir.  
  
Elrohir laughed. "No, little one. I'm his brother – Elrohir."  
  
Aragorn seemed to take this in. "Why do you have the same faces?"  
  
The twins looked at each other. That was actually a thing they didn't know for sure either. The only reason they could think of was that they were twins. They told Aragorn so, having to explain what twins were.  
  
Aragorn nodded thoughtfully. Then his small body shook forcefully as he coughed, holding his hand in front of his mouth. Elladan frowned; the rattling seemed to be worse than a moment ago. They needed to get home soon.  
  
They urged their horses onward and rode fast.  
  
Aragorn had lost consciousness, his hand slipping down from his mouth and revealing blood covering it and the sides of his mouth. A wheezing was heard with every breath he took.  
  
_Please Elbereth. _Elladan prayed. __Spare this little one.  
  
~~~  
  
Elladan and Elrohir had already ridden three days on their way back to Imladris, following a stream for some time and riding hard, resting only when they could endure no further. Aragorn's condition was worsening. The first two days he had small periods of consciousness, but as time grew on they became less frequent. On the third day he had not woken at all and a fever was rising steadily in the small body. Occasionally his frame was wracked with coughs, leaving the child exhausted and gasping for air in Elrohir's arms.   
  
Elrohir touched Aragorns forehead; it was burning hot. He did not know much about humans and their illnesses, but he knew that for now, the fever had to be brought down. And they needed to get some fluids into Aragorn.  
  
"Elladan, his fever is rising. We need to stop and cool him down or I fear he will not make it back home." Elrohir said as he stopped his horse.  
  
Elladan came to a stand beside his brother and dismounted. He held his arms out towards Elrohir, who carefully handed Aragorn over and dismounted himself. Elladan walked to the stream with the small child. The cold water would certainly cool the child down.  
  
Elrohir let the horses wander around for a bit; they would come when called for. He took some cloths and walked over to his brother. He held them in the water for a while and wrenched them out, wiping the small body with it and cleaning the healing cuts. The bruises on the small body were a variety of colours, from yellow to purple and even some black. Shaking his head, he wondered at the cruelty of orcs.   
  
Elladan took his water flask and held it to Aragorn's lips, pouring some water in his mouth and stroking his neck so he would swallow. After repeating this several times, he checked Aragorn's temperature. His brother's ministrations had worked some as the boy felt cooler. He wrapped the child tightly in his cloak and some extra blankets, keeping him warm.  
  
He looked at his brother. "Let's ride before he gets worse. It's only about a day's ride back home. Ada can help him."  
  
"Let's go then." Said Elrohir. They mounted again and rode on, hurrying back home. It was another full day before they reached the house of Elrond. They rode through the gates and were welcomed by the worried master of the house.  
  
~~~  
  
The lord of Rivendell sat beside the bed of the small child, wiping his body with a cool cloth- trying to get the fever down. It had been only a couple of hours since his sons had arrived with their precious bundle, bringing dark tidings of Arathorn's demise. His dear friend must have foreseen this would happen, because he had talked to Elrond about this possible occurrence some time ago. From now on, this small child would live with the elves in Rivendell, safe from the enemy.  
  
But first, Aragorn had to survive this ordeal. He still hadn't woken and more often would he cough up blood. Elrond had tried several potions and different herbs, but so far, none seemed to help the poor boy.  
  
While changing him in some night gowns, Elrond had seen the brutality that the boy had gone through. Elrond shook his head and cleaned the cuts, using poultices on some of the worst.  
  
Elrond felt the child's forehead- he was burning up! He stepped just outside the door of the room, searching for a servant. Instead, he saw his sons coming his way.  
  
"Ah, Elrohir… Elladan. I have need of you assistance. Young Aragorn is burning up; I have need of a lukewarm bath. Could you prepare one?"   
  
The twins nodded and were about to leave when Elrond thought of something.  
  
"Oh, and use some mint in it, I believe the smell would be good for Aragorn. It might help his breathing."  
  
"We'll go at once Ada." They replied in unison, turning around to go and prepare the bath.  
  
Elrond went back inside the room. Aragorn was turning restlessly, haunted by fever dreams, muttering pleas to an unseen person.  
  
"Shh, little one. It's all right. No one will hurt you." Elrond whispered to the unconscious child as he started to undress the boy. He wrapped Aragorn in a blanket and lifted him in his arms, carrying him to the bathroom where Elladan and Elrohir had prepared the bath. They had anxious looks on their faces; they didn't know much about human sicknesses and were worried for the young one. His condition was worsening and to the younger elves- his chances were slim…  
  
Elrond gently laid Aragorn in the bath tub, supporting his head so it wouldn't go under water.  
  
"How long must he be in there, Ada?" Elladan asked.  
  
"As long as it takes to get his temperature down. Then, he can return to bed and the worst will be over." __I hope. He thought silently.  
  
It was only a few minutes later when Aragorn's breathing became easier. He took long and deep breaths and his feverish movements stilled until he had fallen into a peaceful sleep. It was some time later when Elrond felt the boy's forehead. It had cooled down to a reasonable temperature.  
  
"Elladan, fetch a large towel, if you please." Elrond said.  
  
Shortly, Elladan came with the towel. Elrond lifted the child out of the tub and with the help of Elladan, wrapped him snugly in the overly large towel. When Aragorn was dried off, Elrond once again wrapped him in the blanket and carried him back to his bed.  
  
Elrohir and Elladan followed silently, watching their father with the new addition to their family. Elrond stood bent over the bed, resting his head on the boy's chest, listening. A frown was on his face.   
  
"I can still hear congestion in his lungs. Elrohir, please fetch me the herbs in the purple box on the table over there. Elladan, please fetch some hot water for the tea I will prepare of it."  
  
Elladan immediately left and Elrohir looked to where his father pointed, fetching the required item.  
  
Soon, Elladan returned and the tea was prepared. Elrond instructed Elrohir to take place behind the small child and to hold him up so he could sip some tea. Hopefully, he would take some.  
  
As he held the cup of tea against the boy's lips, Aragorn moved his head away. Elrohir gently turned his head back and held it in place this time. Again Elrond tried to have the boy drink the tea. Again, he tried to turn his head, but this time, having nowhere to go, he drank the tea. Soon, the cup was drained and Aragorn fell back into a deep healing sleep.  
  
"Now all we can do is keep him comfortable and wait."  Elrond said.  
  
The elves all took a seat near the sleeping child, unwilling to leave him just yet.   
  
~~~  
  
After their nightly vigil, Elrond again checked the condition of the sleeping child. The coughs had become less and less and his fever was gone. Elrond smiled. "Yes, he will make it." He spoke to himself. Elladan and Elrohir, overhearing this, looked relieved and seemed to be breathing somewhat easier.  
  
"Come now, Ada." Elrohir said. "You need some rest yourself. You just said he would be fine, so it is all right."  
  
Elladan jumped in. "Yes, Ada. I will stay with him. If there's any change, I will call for you. Go… you need the rest."  
  
Elrond looked at his sons, seeing the tiredness in their faces. They could all use some rest, but Elrond was loathe leaving the small child on his own. Just then, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Enter." Said the elven lord, watching as a fair haired elf entered the room. "Yes, Glorfindel?"  
  
The blonde elf looked at the occupants of the room, seeing how weary they looked. "You have been caring for the little one for a very long time. Surely, you could use some rest- all of you." Glorfindel's eyes turned to the sleeping child. "I will watch over him, my friends."   
  
Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir looked relieved. They could use some rest. "Thank you, Glorfindel." Elrond said.  
  
"Just have a good rest, my lord." Said the elf as he took seat in one of the vacated chairs. He watched them leave and looked at the sleeping child. It was a long time ago since there had been any children in Rivendell and this one was sure to disturb the peace once he had healed. Glorfindel smiled; it would be good, this change. Rivendell had grown sleepy and needed to be roused. He frowned; the child could not keep his given name- the enemy was looking for him. But what name was to be given him?  
  
He was drawn out of his ruminations as he felt he was being watched. He turned his eyes to the boy again and saw bleary eyes trying to focus on him. Smiling, he stroked the boy's dark hair. "It's all right little one, you are safe."  
  
Aragorn looked around him, not remembering this place. "Where?" He whispered.  
  
"You are in Rivendell little one, in the house of Elrond. You have been here for a couple of days. Elladan and Elrohir brought you here and lord Elrond cared for you. I just send them away to rest. We were all very worried about you."  
  
"Oh." Aragorn said softly, not meeting the blonde elf's eyes. Suddenly memories of the death of his parents surfaced and tears fell down his cheeks.  
  
Glorfindel gently wiped them away, somehow knowing where the child's thoughts were. "It'll be all right Aragorn."  
  
Aragorn looked at Glorfindel, a hoping look in his eyes. "Yeah? But it hurts so much." A hand went to his heart.  
  
Alarmed, Glorfindel asked: "What hurts little one? Do you have problems with your chest again?"  
  
Aragorn didn't answer, he just curled up on his side, clutching his hands to his chest and crying silently. "Mommy." He whispered.  
  
And that was when Glorfindel realised. He stroked the child's hair, soothing him and speaking reassurances to the boy. "In time it will be better, you must believe that."  
  
Small hiccups could be heard. "I hoped…" Was all he managed to say before he fell asleep. Grief and illness had sapped his strength and the soothing motion the elf made lulled him to sleep.  
  
Glorfindel continued the soothing motion. Yes, it was sad that it couldn't all be a bad dream. His thoughts returned to the enemy searching for the heir of Isildur; Aragorn 's name had to be left behind. Glorfindel smiled ruefully as a name came to mind- the child was so much an innocent and full of hope that everything could get better. Hope… Estel. Yes, that was a fine name, he would speak later to Elrond about it, but he had no doubts that the elf lord would agree.  
  
"Sleep well, Estel." Whispered Glorfindel as he sat back in his chair.  
  
~~~  
  
**THE END**_**


End file.
